miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Queen/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Nadja Chamack: Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Tikki: (Shocked upon the news.) Sizzling hot revelations? Marinette Dupain-Cheng: (Marinette is sewing whilst Tikki approaches her.) Can you believe it Tikki? An entire hour-long special about me and Cat Noir. Pretty exciting, huh? Tikki: (Tikki flies around Marinette to warns her about the consequences upon joining the talk show.) Marinette, you're a superhero, not a star. You have to remain a mystery to protect yourself from Hawk Moth and his super villains. Marinette: (Lets Tikki rest in her palm and calms her down.) Don't worry, I only accepted this because I want the people of Paris to know that Cat Noir and I will always do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Tikki: Just be careful tonight, okay? Marinette: Tonight? What do you mean tonight? (Picks up her phone to check her babysitting schedule.) Tonight I have babysitting, the show is tomorrow. Nadja: (From the monitor.) Don't forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Marinette shrieks anxiously and looks back at the monitor and her phone simultaneously.) Tikki: And that's probably why you babysit tonight. Manon Chamack: Marinette! (Marinette turns off her monitor after hearing Manon's voice. Along with Nadja, Manon runs up the stairs, leaps on to Marinette, hugging her.) Marinette! Marinette: Manon. Mrs. Chamack, I, uh, I just saw your ad for your show... tonight. Nadja: Sorry, I'm running late. Thanks again for watching Manon. (Hands Manon's backpack over to Marinette and checks her phone.) I've put a bunch of things for her in her bag and she's already had dinner. Oh, I'm so glad you were free tonight. Marinette: Uh, yeah. (Places Manon's backpack onto her chair and chuckles nervously.) I had no other plans. No plans at all. Nadja: I better get going. I've got a lot writing this interview. I need all of Paris in front of the screen tonight. (To Manon.) Sweetie, just for tonight, you're allowed to watch some television with Marinette. Manon: Yay! (Climbs on top of Marinette's shoulders.) Mommy's gonna be on TV with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette: You'll do great, Mrs. Chamack. Besides, you already have two viewers. (Giggles) Nadja: Wish me luck and tell all your friends to tune in. Marinette: I will! (Nadja and Marinette both wave at each other after Nadja leaves. Manon starts running around Marinette's room and starts jumping on her bed whilst Marinette dials Alya on her phone.) Uh, Alya? Arlette: (Through Nadja's earpiece headset.) We're on air in 10 and still no Cat in sight. You sure you have this in control, Nadja? Nadja: Yes, Arlette. I got this, as promised. Biggest audience of the year! Arlette: Well let's hope so, if you want to keep this show prime-time in the future. Nadja: (Nadja sighs after looking around at the empty couch opposite her, where Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to be and checks her tablet and then almost drops it out of shock after Cat Noir suddenly appears.) Which way did you come in? Cat Noir: Secret celebrity door. (Gulps down a drink.) I see Ladybug's running behind, huh? Nadja: I thought you'd be arriving together. Cat Noir: (Leans close towards Nadja.) Wanna hear a secret? (Nadja nods.) I love chouquettes. Arlette: (Through Nadja's earpiece headset.) Is that the sizzling hot information I've been promised? Nadja: No, of course not. Arlette: Well, you know the rules. Primetime, prime info. (Through the earpiece.) No info, no more show! Staff towards Arlette's left: We're on the air in 5. Cat Noir: I'm sorry, she's not picking up. Alya Césaire: Super Manon to the rescue, woohoo! Manon: To the Eiffel Tower and beyond! Marinette: Glad you could make it last minute, Alya. Alya: Of course, it's way more fun watching your favorite superhero on TV with my favorite girls. Commentator: (Marinette watches the live broadcast on air and gulps anxiously.) When we return from commercial, Nadja Chamack will be joined by Ladybug and Cat Noir for an incredible, exclusive interview. Manon: (Points at Nadja on the monitor.) Mommy, there's mommy! Alya: Why can't I get an exclusive interview like that for my Ladyblog? (Sighs.) Marinette: (Stutters) Oh, I forgot to err, tell my bakery something. They're in the parents downstairs. Do you mind keeping an eye on Manon while I'm not here? Alya: Don't you mean tell your parents something in the bakery? Marinette: (Continues stuttering.) Err, right. Well, err, sometimes, it can take a while - they don't always understand even when I explain. Err, actually, it's not their fault, they... Alya: Marinette? Marinette: Yes? Alya: Go! Marinette: Right! (Marinette then leaves with running down the stairs and starts talking to Tikki.) Alya's such a good friend, I feel so guilty for inviting her over just so I can leave her with Manon - then again, Alya is Ladybug's biggest fan - she'd be crushed if her favorite superhero didn't turn up for her favorite TV show. Tikki: It's your choice, Marinette. Marinette: Well... Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (Ladybug flings her Yo-yo and flies away, above Paris.) Staff: Going live in ten, nine... Arlette: Eight seconds from the greatest fail in TV history. (From earpiece headset.) Five, four, three... (Ladybug suddenly kicks open the studio doors, uses her Yo-yo to fly across the TV studio and lands on the couch, seated beside Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: I thought you decided to stand me up, m'lady! Ladybug: And let the audience down? Never. I'm sorry I'm so late, Nadja. Arlette: (From earpiece.) Saved by the bug! Well, now, I'm counting on you to boost to those ratings sky high. (Nadja looks at her watch, hoping for her ratings to increase.) Make that red turn green. (People in Paris such as the Césaire residence, Chloé Bourgeois, André Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste and civilians are watching the live broadcast.) Nadja: Good evening. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face. For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris - Ladybug and Cat Noir. (The superheroes wave towards the camera and the audience.) Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview. Ladybug: Well, thank you Nadja, we're honored to be here. Cat Noir: And hello to all my fans! (Blow kisses and winks towards the camera and the audience.) Nadja: I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight. Ladybug: Don't encourage him, Nadja, or the cat won't stop purring all night. Cat Noir: Don't listen to her. Bugaboo's just a spot jealous. Ladybug: (Rings Cat Noir's bell.) Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat. Cat Noir: But it's so cute. (Chuckles) Nadja Chamack: (Nadja stares at her watch and notices the ratings for her show has slightly increased. She then giggles to clam her nervousness) It's obvious you two are very close. Manon: (From Marinette's room.) Marinette is missing the whole thing. Alya: What could that girl be doing? Nadja: People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you. Cat Noir: We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja. Ladybug: Well we do have to keep a few secrets, including our identities of course. (Gabriel smirks.) Nadja: (Nadja notices that the ratings of her show id frequently increasing.) absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans? Ladybug: Yup, let's do it. (Nadja swipes an automatic remote control from her tablet which is connected to the huge monitor display, revealing a community call from Chloé from her room.) Nadja: (To Chloé.) Hello caller. (Chloé waves at the audience from the monitor display.) State your name and your question. Chloé: Err, seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but me. I'm only the most prestigious fan of Ladybug. Nadja: Oh yes, of course. Hello there, Chloé Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris... Chloé: And don't forget my daddy is the manager of the Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city. Nadja: Err, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloé? Chloé: (Winks) Oh, I don't have a question. I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we're such very good friends - Ladybug, Cat Noir and I! Nadja Chamack: (Nadja notices that her ratings of her show are slightly decreasing.) Uh, thank you, Chloé Bourgeois - next caller... Chloé: Hey, I'm not finished, who gives you the right to- (Nadja disconnects the call between her and Chloé.) Alya: (From monitor display.) Hi there, Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Ladybug panics.) I'm Alya and I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja! (Nadja gasps upon hearing that.) What do you say? Ladybug: Err, yeah, sure Alya. I'd love to do that. Alya: That totally rocks. Thank you, thank you! Manon: I'm on TV? (Spots her mother.) Mommy! Nadja Manon? But, where's Marinette? (Ladybug panics again.) Manon: She had to go tell her parents something. Alya: Err, yeah, and sometimes, it can take a while. Arlette: (From earpiece.) What's going on, Nadja? Is this some kind of joke? Just get to the scoop, now! Nadja: (Disconnects the live call between her, Alya and Manon.) Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, um, so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes. But also, and I quote unquote, as a couple. Period. Ladybug: (Ladybug shrieks upon hearing that accusation.) What? Nadja: Can you confirm that you're dating here, tonight? Ladybug: Uh-uh-I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions. Cat Noir: Meow, m'ladybug's grown claws. Ladybug: We're here to ensure all Parisians that they're safe and that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that's all. Arlette: (From earpiece.) You told me you had a inside scoop. Nadja: Fine. How do you explain these photographs then? (Nadja Chamack uses her tablet and displays a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing which bewilders the superheroes.) Cat Noir: (Oblivious) What? When did that happen? Ladybug: (Infuriated) I was saving you, not kissing you! Arlette: (From earpiece.) Good job, keep that up! Nadja Chamack: (Notices that her ratings standard have improved and then displays various images of Ladybug and Cat Noir on to the monitor display.) The superheroes gasp out of shock upon looking at the images) Nadja: It's so obvious that you're both in love. Ladybug: These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context! We're only doing our job. We save the city every day, we're not a couple. Cat Noir: But hopefully, one day... Ladybug; Cat...not now! Nadja: Why won't you tell the truth? Ladybug: But it is the truth, Nadja. Nadja: C'mon, the audience awaits your answer. Ladybug: This interview is so over. (Grabs Cat Noir on the arm, persisting him to leave along with her.) Cat Noir: Woah, what's the rush? Ladybug: Uh, there's an alert. Paris needs us right now! Cat Noir: Uh, sorry. When duty calls... Gotta get going! Arlette:' (From earpiece.) Don't let them leave. Nadja: Hey.. Wait you two, the show is not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer. Ladybug: If they are true fans, they'll understand. Cat Noir: The Lady's right! (The pair then submissively exits the studio.) (After the show stops being broadcasted, adverts start showing up.) Commentator: Beauty, comfort. Arlette: Well, say "bye bye", Nadja. This is officially your first and last primetime show. (Arlette walks off with the lights in the studio turning off. Nadja begins to cry in disappointment.) Hawk Moth: A journalist ridiculed by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now that's the perfect prey. (turns a butterfly into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (The akuma leaves the lair window and flies above Paris.) (The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nadja's watch, which Nadja is wearing. She looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.) Hawk Moth: Prime Queen, I am Hawk Moth. I see Ladybug and Cat Noir have denied you the answers you deserve. Seal their Miraculous and will get your scoop. Nadja: The highest ratings will be mine. (Nadja is transformed into Prime Queen by the Akuma, who now is TV rating controlling supervillain.) Cat Noir: So who are we saving again? Ladybug: Just us, Nadja was willing to do anything to make sure her show would be a success and I'm not about to answer anymore of her prime questions. Cat Noir: That's the price of success my lady, the price of stardom. Ladybug: We're superheroes not stars we should be doing our job not looking like fools on TV. (Ladybug swings away and Cat Noir follows after her.) Cat Noir: Wait I wasn't planning on getting home so early. Why don't we get some ice cream, I know the purr-fect place. Jagged Stone: (He is playing guitar) the channel Cheeses: (Crying) the channel André Bourgeois: It's not possible. the channel Aurore Beauréal: She's a girl and she doesn't have a shampoo? What the- off the TV altogether Alya: Ugh my interview would've been so much better. Manon: Why can't we see mommy on TV anymore and where's Marinette? (Manon yawns and falls asleep) Alya: I'm sure she'll be back soon before you can say super Mano- (Seeing Manon asleep and Alya carries her to Marinette's bed.) (Alya seeing Prime Queen appearing on television.) Prime Queen: Welcome to a new show, hosted by me, Prime Queen. (Prime Queen laughs) Prime Queen: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Ladybug and Cat Noir: (surprised) Nadja? (Various Parisians watch in shock.) Prime Queen: Tonight, Ladybug and Cat Noir disappointed all their loyal fans by refusing to admit their love for one another. (Chloe's room appears on screen). I've prepared some trials just to see how far they're prepared to keep the truth hidden from us. Chloé: (whimpers) Prime Queen: (satisfied) Hmm Chloé: Hey! You're not allowed to come in here! (Prime Queen gives the rope a tug) Chloé: Security! (Prime Queen wraps rope around Chloé and pulls her towards her) Prime Queen: Let's welcome our very first guest, Chloé Bourgeois, who's apparently a personal friend of our two superheroes. Chloé: I certainly am. Ladybug: Just proves that you can't believe everything you see on TV. Prime Queen: Well then, dear Chloé, let's find out if you really can count on them as true friends. (Prime Queen snaps her fingers and changes screen to a subway station) Subway rider: Huh? (The subway train stops and everyone runs out) Chloé: Hey, watch it! You're wrinkling my clothes! Do you realize how much they cost? (Prime Queen goes into the cab of the train, causing the driver to run away in fear) (Prime Queen puts the subway train into full speed and Chloé falls) Chloé: Ugh, this can't be happening to me! I never, ever take the subway train! It's so, so, not me! (sees gum stuck on jacket) Ugh, gross. Prime Queen: (To viewers) Welcome, to the subway of suspense! If it reaches seventy miles per hour, you can say goodbye to you precious little friend. Prime Queen: (through screen) Well, well, look here, the ratings are rising! More and more of you want to know if our superhero friends will get here on time. The suspense is killing her! (laughs) Ladybug! Cat Noir! Are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloé? Chloé: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I beg you, save my jacket! Cat Noir: (extends his staff through the screen before bringing it back to it's normal size) Ready to take the leap M'lady? Ladybug: What if it's a trap? I think I'd rather get there by my own means. Cat Noir: (in a matter of fact manner) There are many, many subway lines in Paris, which means a hundred and forty miles of rails. If we want to get there in time to save Chloé, I don't think we have a choice. Ladybug: Huh, just admit you love being on TV. Cat Noir: I don't get stage fright, Bugaboo. Ladybug and Cat Noir: (shout as they jump into and through the screen) Chloé: (shouting) Ugh, finally, what took you so long? Hurry up and get me out of this underground nightmare! Woah! (falls over) Prime Queen: (laughs) You're about to be the stars of the highest rated show in all of TV history! Ladybug: The akuma must be in that watch! I'll deal with Prime Queen. Cat Noir: I'll deal with the door. (Ladybug begins attacking and Cat Noir tries to open the door) Cat Noir: We're trapped! Prime Queen: The rules for my show are simple, admit the truth live on TV that you're dating and in love and I'll stop the train! Ladybug: A superhero never lies! We won't admit to something that's not true. Prime Queen: I want my scoop! Cat Noir: I'll use my Cataclysm. Ladybug: No wait, we might need it for an emergency. Cat Noir: Yeah, like right now! Ladybug: We have to lure her over her first or we'll never capture her akuma! So let's just play along with her, at least it'll buy us some time. Cat Noir: Meaning? Ladybug:(to Prime Queen) Okay Prime Queen (she holds Cat Noir's hand as he looks shocked), you win. I confess, Cat Noir and I are dating, like you said. We are..(Close-up of Ladybug's mouth.) in..love. (Prime Queen stops the train, Chloé falls over again, Cat Noir and Ladybug are thrown back and Ladybug lands on his chest) Cat Noir: (purrs) Ladybug: Did I just hear you purr? Cat Noir: (nervous) Uh, no way! Prime Queen: (through the screen) Our two heroic lovebirds are saving their fan's life by admitting their true feelings. Our viewers are going crazy! But, our TV ratings haven't maxed out yet. You must do better! Ladybug: Then come and join us, Prime Queen. You're the host and the star of the show after all. Then you'll have your ratings. Hawk Moth: Order them to give you their Miraculous! Prime Queen: My show, my rules, Ladybug! To prove that your feelings are genuine, you're going to have to take off your masks, which means you must both give me your Miraculous! Ladybug: Not a chance, Prime Queen! Cat Noir: Wait, I know how we can prove our feelings. (he grabs Ladybug by the shoulders) Pucker up! (Prime Queen watches in anticipation) Ladybug: (unimpressed) Not a chance, kitty. (Cat Noir looks down disappointedly and Prime Queen turns off the screen) Cat Noir: Is the show over? (knocks on the screen) Ladybug: If we can't get to her, we'll never be able to capture her akuma! (The screen turns back on and Prime Queen is in the Louvre Museum) Prime Queen: (through screen) My dear viewers, you are in for the reveal of a lifetime! (laughs) (Prime Queen opens a Sarcophagus with Alya tied up inside) Alya: (through screen; struggling with ropes) Ladybug, help me, please! Prime Queen: (through screen) Oh wait, isn't this the girl who started the famous Ladyblog? The first one who ever filmed Ladybug? Ladybug: (worried) Ah! No, Alya! Prime Queen: (through screen) Next trial, your Miraculous! Or else your biggest fan will be mummified! (laughs) Cat Noir: (almost falls through screen as it becomes able to travel through) Ladybug: Let's leap in, before she runs! (Cat Noir nods and they jump through the screen) Chloé: Hey! Ugh, wait! What about me? Someone get me out of here! Cat Noir: We're not at the Louvre... Ladybug: It was a double-cross! (struggles to open the door) Prime Queen: (laughs through screen) Cat Noir: Uh, Cataclysm? Ladybug: (frustrated) There's no point! We're probably far away from the Louvre! By the time we get there it'll be too late to save Alya! Cat Noir: So, a kiss then? (moves close to Ladybug for a kiss) Ladybug: (unimpressed) Still not a chance, Cat Noir. (Cat Noir looks down, disappointed; Now viewers see Prime Queen's side of the screen) Prime Queen: The time has come to push those ratings sky high! Let's try this again. Remove your Miraculous and reveal your true selves! The whole world is watching you! Hawk Moth: The perfect plan, Prime Queen. They're cornered! Their Miraculous are mine! Prime Queen: (Pulls sarcophagus holding Alya up) There's no use looking for a way out! Alya: Ow! Prime Queen: Unless, you want to see your biggest fan in deep water. (Prime Queen snaps her fingers and the television in front of her displays the Seine) (Cat Noir and Ladybug gasp in shock) Prime Queen: Hurry up, you two. Don't wanna keep your audience waiting. Ladybug: You're right! Lucky Charm! (a tape roll appears) A tape roll? What am I supposed to do with this? Hmm... (looks around her as tubs are highlighted) Of course! (Ladybug starts pulling out drawers) Cat Noir: (anxious) Hurry up, she's about to push Alya in the water! Ladybug: (still going through tubs) One minute! Cat Noir: That's too long! Prime Queen: Listen to the cat. (Pushes the sarcophagus even further through the screen) Ladybug: (frantically pulls out tubs until she finds a pizza box) Voilà! (Ladybug removes the pizza from the box and gives it to Cat Noir; Ladybug then tapes it onto the screen, making it go dark on the other side) Prime Queen: (confused) What's happening? Ladybug: Fine, you win, Prime Queen. (behind black screen; Prime Queen listens agitatedly) We'll remove our Miraculous. The whole world will see us without our masks! Cat Noir: (behind black screen) And We're about to kiss! Shame you're missing it! Ladybug: So unlucky! Prime Queen: (looks at her ratings on the watch) (threateningly) If you're lying, you're going to regret it. (punches through the box, but gets pulled in by Ladybug) Cat Noir: (breaks the screen with his staff) And now you're stuck with us. (Prime Queen tries to attack, but Ladybug subdues her and Cat Noir uses his staff to destroy her watch, letting the akuma escape) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the door) Ladies first! Ladybug: Thank you! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, Chloé is returned to her room, Alya is returned to Marinette's house, and Prime Queen turns back into Nadja.) Nadja: (confused) W-w-what just happened? Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist bump) Pound it! Hawk Moth: Prime Queen turned out to be bad news. But soon, I'll be broadcasting the end of Ladybug and Cat Noir! (His window closes) Marinette: (coming up the stairs) I'm so sorry Alya! I had no idea it would take so long to talk to my parents! Alya: (walks over to her) You won't believe it, I was taken hostage by a supervillain! Marinette: (faking surprise) What? You're kidding! Alya: No joke! You missed everything! Luckily, Ladybug saved me! Marinette: (smiles then hugs Alya) I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. Alya: (pats Marinette's head) No biggie, girl. But the next time we decide to spend an evening together, you're not allowed to go anywhere near your parents. Marinette: (laughs) Deal. (Side by side Intro) Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Hi, I'm Nadja Chamack, and this is Side by Side. Today, I'm joined by Alya Césiare, who created the Ladyblog! Together, we'll be looking back over Cat Noir and Ladybug's greatest feats. Arlette: (through earpiece) Your ratings are really high, Nadja! Great job, you've earned this prime time show! Alya: (through Alya's phone later during the day at the Dupain-Cheng residence) Hello Nadja! Hey fans! So, first of all, I gotta set the record straight. Cat Noir and Ladybug are not a couple! Well, not yet at least. Alya: (through her phone) (laughs) Sorry to break the news. Manon: (climbs couch) Hey, that's you with my mommy! Alya: That's right, small fry! Marinette: Well done! Now everyone's going to know about the Ladyblog! Alya: You want an autograph? Marinette: Of course! Manon: Me first! Me first! (all laugh) es: Audimatrix/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts